


Baby Bi Bi Bi

by Sable_Nakahara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 3-some - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot Main Challenge 2: Mistake, Magic Play, Multi, Pegging, awkward firsts, bestfriends, conceiving, cute bumbling, established morgwen, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Nakahara/pseuds/Sable_Nakahara
Summary: It's at the breakfast table where Merlin is confronted with a question he hadn't quite expected to hear from Morgana and Gwen, his best friend of several years now.
Relationships: Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Baby Bi Bi Bi

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinkalot 2020 Main Challenge 2: Mistakes
> 
> This is the full version as it had to be cut down quite a lot for the word count to fit less than 1000 words! So hopefully it's better like this! Enjoy!

Merlin splashed his face with water, letting the cool drops run down his cheeks and drip back into the sink. He could feel his hands shake a bit and took a deep breath to steady himself. Looking into the mirror, he exhaled. _You can do this._ he told himself, feeling the light heat come back to his face as he thought about what was to come.

________

The little breakfast cafe was bustling around them, but they'd sat in a far corner, which was a bit quieter than the other, more populated end. They'd all just-about finished their breakfast now and were sipping tea. 

"So… um… Merlin..." Gwen began, looking a bit more nervous than he thought she'd ought to. "The reason Morgana and I brought you here, um…" 

" You mean besides seeing my lovely face?" He joked. 

Morgan's face split into a grin and she raised an eyebrow at Gwen. 

Gwen blushed and nodded, "yes, it's….um… I mean…" she fiddled with the napkin in her hands, "We wanted to ask you…." 

Merlin glanced between them, his concern growing. "What is it?" He asked gently, "something wrong?" 

"No, not at all!" Gwen said quickly, and bit her lip. "It's just… a bit hard to ask is all. We wanted to know if...well-" 

"If you'd have sex with us!" Morgana blurted out suddenly. 

Merlin sputtered and the gulp of tea he'd sipped came bursting out in a spray across the table. "Sorry!" He choked for a moment whilst wiping at the table and his face.

"Shh, Morgana!" Gwen admonished, her voice having gone up an octave as she shoved her girlfriend's arm in embarrassment. 

"So..." Merlin asked, catching his breath after nearly drowning on the tea. "You're not asking me to have sex with you?" 

"No, not like that, I mean… well yes like that, but well…" Gwen's face was redder than ever.

Merlin raised his eyebrows in muted shock. 

"We'd like you to help us conceive a baby!" She finally got out. 

"That's brilliant!" He said with a smile, which quickly turned quizzical, "but… there are tons of other blokes out there. More…. Attractive ones? I mean… Why not have Lancelot or someone else with…. Better genes donate sperm?"

"You're hardly as unattractive as you think you are Merlin." Morgana chimed in. "Besides, we don't want just anyone, right Gwen?"

That seemed to help her feel more confident. "Exactly. I...we really feel strongly that we want this baby to be made from love." She said shyly, "and we feel the best way to do that isn't with donation, but with...being intimate. Sure, we could easily choose someone else, but Merlin, you're my best friend. And I don't think I would trust anyone else quite as much as I do you. Of course you have every right to say no if you'd rather not!" 

"No, no, I would be honored!" He countered quickly, "I just want to make sure you're absolutely certain you want my genes." 

"Actually," Morgana cut in before he could be self-deprecating again, "We rather like them. Gwen has said that we look similar in some ways and I'm inclined to agree. So if you think you're unattractive, then you may as well be calling me unattractive as well." She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

He thought on that a moment. He could see what they meant. Dark hair, pale skin, light eyes. A goofy grin spread on his face, "Alright. I'll do it."

________

Of course now that he was here, at the moment of truth, he felt incredibly nervous. But he swallowed it down and opened the bathroom door. 

"Hello." He said awkwardly, stumbling over his feet before catching himself. There was an air of shyness between them all before Morgana decided that music would be a good idea. She urged them to start while she put on some soft music to take up some of the silence. 

Slowly, Gwen leaned forward, kissing Merlin on the mouth. Merlin kissed back, just as cautiously at first, then with more fervor. He let his hands glide up to her arms, over her shoulders, then smoothly down her chest. 

A small laugh escaped her and she broke the kiss. "Sorry," she said quickly, "it's just your touch was very soft, tickling." 

"Sorry." He answered back sheepishly. She shook her head then went in again. He felt a zing run through him as she ran her tongue on his lips. He parted them willingly, letting their tongues meet and caress. 

Gwen's hands rested on the back of his neck, tickling the hairs there. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about some version of being intimate with Gwen when they'd first become friends. It was no secret that they'd had crushes on one another. But that had blossomed into a friendship that was much better and long lasting than any relationship they might have had. 

And when she'd met Morgana, he could see just how head over heels she was. And for good reason. Morgana was gorgeous and strong natured. 

Her voice came up behind him, near his ear, "may I join?" And it was as soft and silky as her hands which traveled up his back and down his arm, then along Gwen's. 

"Of course!" they both broke the kiss to say at once, then fell into a small bit of laughter as they stared at one another. 

"Looks like I'm not the only eager one." Morgana grinned, raising her eyebrow at the pair. 

There was a bit of awkwardness at first as they situated themselves on the bed. But after a few moments, Merlin's hands had slid up Gwen's shirt, tenderly massaging her silken breasts while the two women kissed. His own mouth was on Gwen's neck, sucking and nibbling along it. 

"Oh~" She let out a breathy moan as he pinched her nipples in tandem. He could feel the strain in his nethers as they continued. As if reading his mind, Morgana's hand sleuthed up his thigh and squeezed it before palming over the bulge. 

It was his turn to let out a gasping moan and he felt his body shudder a bit. His hand, which had been trying to undo Gwen's bra for more easy accessibility, accidentally snapped it against her skin before he gently stopped Morgana's hand.

Gwen let out a gasp at the bit of pain and broke the kiss with Morgana. 

"Sorry!" He said quickly to Gwen

"It's alright," She smiled.

Then to Morgana, "I-It's a bit much, I might…." He blushed deeply. "Gotta save it and all..." 

Morgana nodded, and he noted a bit of surprise in her expression. He hadn't expected to be quite so excited by the prospects but it seemed his body was very eager. 

"Noted." Morgana smiled then. "How about we get a bit more prepared then shall we?" She hopped off the bed and did a slow pull of her overshirt until it was over her head. She had on a very intricately lacey bra, in a deep shade of lilac. 

Both of them found their throats going a bit dry at the sight. "Why don't you help Gwen out of hers?" Morgana suggested, meeting her girlfriend's eyes. 

Sliding his hands to Gwen's waist, he began to pull her shirt up, feeling the way her body tensed and relaxed as he did so. He got so far as up to her neck and partially off before she let out a yelp. 

"Wait! Merlin! It's stuck!" 

He immediately stopped pulling. " I'm so sorry! Where's it stuck at??"

"My earring! I think it's caught!" 

Morgana came over quickly. " Here, let me see!" After a bit of a struggle, her head and ear were free and they all sighed with relief. A moment passed and they all began to laugh. 

"We're a little bit terrible at this so far, aren't we?" Morgana asked.

"More like I am. Are you sure you two want my genes for half of this baby? I mean… the chances of them being a bumbling fool are pretty high."

"Merlin, we absolutely want you. That's many of your charms, not a character flaw." 

He smiled back at them. "If you say so." 

" We do say so." Morgana added and came into his space. "Now, let's get back to it Mr. Emrys." She swiftly had his shirt off as well. "Have you been working out?" She asked, sliding her hands over his furry chest.

"Not much." He blushed, "Been doing more physical work lately." 

"It shows." She lightly trailed kisses down his shoulder. 

Gwen watched as her girlfriend kissed her best friend and bit her lip at the thrill it sent through her. 

Morgana continued down, nipping and sucking at his pale skin, leaving dark pink splotches. His hands sifted into her hair, which was just as silky as the rest of her. 

His pants were off next, as well as theirs, leaving them all in just their undergarments. Morgana had begun to palm him again, softer, less intense. 

Gwen had very easily removed Morgana's bra and flung it to the floor and was sucking at her nipple. If he wasn't so aroused, Merlin might have felt jealous with how easy she'd done it. 

"Lie back." Morgana commanded them both. Without questioning, they lay beside eachother. 

Her eyes raked over them before she slid her fingers into the band of Gwen's panties and pulled them off, followed by Merlin's own trousers and briefs. "Let me get you ready." Her voice was sweet and full of love. 

Gwen glanced at Merlin with a shy smile, then reached for his hand. He took it willingly, then ran his thumb along her equally soft and delicate skin. 

Morgana leaned down, kissing Gwen's hips, trailing her fingers along her thighs before making her way to the tight curls around her nethers. She buried her nose in them, reveling in the soft gasping breath that escaped Gwen's lips, then began to lick around her already sticky labia. 

Not to neglect Merlin, she reached out, grabbed his thick cock firmly, and began a lazy stroking. 

\--

"I'm ready." Gwen breathed, gripping onto Merlin's forearms. 

"Me too." He smiled and glanced back at Morgana behind him, brandishing a very natural, though girthy looking dildo strap on. 

"Let's do this." Merlin bent down closer to Gwen, presenting his arse to Morgana whilst also lining his cockhead up with Gwen's nethers. 

Morgana pressed her very slightly enchanted dildo into Merlin's thoroughly worked-open arse, which pushed Merlin into Gwen. Moans spilled from all three of their lips. After a moment, she began to move. 

"Fuck~" Merlin gasped, and tried to match her pace as he moved his hips to thrust. The first few were off time, however. 

"Ah! Merlin!" Gwen breathed at feeling the thrust go against elsewhere.

"S-sorry, slipped out." He said, sounding punch-drunk. He quickly slipped back in and they matched their rhythms up with better consistency. 

Morgana leaned forward, still thrusting into Merlin, and whispered in his ear. 

The gleam in their eyes was mesmerizing to Gwen as they flashed gold simultaneously. She could feel a feathery sensation, could actually see it now. 

Morgana's arms caressed Merlin's, whose hands were still entwined with Gwen's. The purple and blue magic glittered down and swirled together to wrap around her. She felt warmth, felt love. 

It was then, their eyes radiating that golden hue, and their magics dancing around them all, that they came. All at once, together, with a reverberating jolt thrumming through their connected bodies. 

Moans, gasps, and panting dampened the air between them as they rocked through the last twitching bits of their orgasms. 

"You're going to be beautiful mothers." Merlin sighed. He squeezed Gwen's hands and reached for Morgana's arm. 

"Thanks to you." Morgana grinned. 

"If we want more than one child..." Gwen started.

"Absolutely." Merlin answered.


End file.
